


Like Fine Wine

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [34]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Champagne, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Tub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Kudos: 14





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019

Rhett looked over his bare, freckled shoulder as Link poured two glasses of rosé at the small, circular patio table.

“When! When, already!” he shouted. The cool air on his wet skin gave him a chill, as he draped his arm over the edge of the hot tub.

Link smirked as he pulled back his pour. Rhett wanted to give him shit for being so self-satisfied with his little act of defiance, but it wouldn’t have been convincing. Rhett knew he was grinning like an idiot. He couldn’t help himself. Link looked ethereally beautiful, backlit by the moonlight. The way the soft glow caught his silver streaks of hair made Rhett feel buzzed before he’d even had a sip of the wine, admiring this nighttime fae creature making his way toward him.

Link rested the glasses on the edge of the hot tub, and swung his leg over the side to climb in. Rhett grabbed ahold of the glasses to keep them from sliding around on the condensation that had gathered there.

“These pours are a little more than generous, Neal.”

“I told you to say ‘when’, brother!”

Rhett watched as Link eased himself into the hot bath, sighing contentedly as the water rose up his body. Rhett was almost jealous of the way the water rose up Link’s thighs, tickled at his navel, and came to rest across his chest.

“Yeah, you say that, and then you go and start pourin’ where I can’t see you. You should just bring the bottle, if you’re going to pour half of it into my glass anyway.”

“Then it would get warm sitting with the steam over here. It’s s’posed to be chilled.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and sipped his rosé. “Man, I ain’t picky.”

Link stuck his lip out and pretended to pout. “Gee, thanks.”

Rhett extended his arms to wrap them around Link and pull him close. The buoyancy provided by the water allowed Rhett to effortlessly lift Link into his lap, settling him between his legs with his back pressed tightly to Rhett’s chest. “I ain’t picky about my wine. My men on the other hand? I settle for nothing less than ultra-premium. With a high aging potential.”

“Aging potential?! I think you better check your own vintage there.”

“I’d rather check yours.” Rhett buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck, acutely aware of the way his beard tickled him.

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean!” Link giggled. “But I know it’s s’posed to mean somethin’.”

“It means I want a sip of that vintage 1978 classic from Neal Vineyards.”

Link craned his neck to face Rhett. “Just a sip? I mean… like you just said, if you’re gonna pour it on that heavy, why don’t you just go for the whole bottle?”


End file.
